Sometimes Love Is Enough
by Elizabeth Mikaelson
Summary: Elijah/Katherine ONESHOT! What if Katherine had found out about the potion? Set in the 1500s. 'He didn't trust her but he loved her and for now that would suffice'


**AN: Set during the mid 1500s. What if Katherine had found out about Elijah's potion. Dedicated to two of my dearest friends AlishaSK16 and MariaZara. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: TVD doesn't belong to me it belongs to CW and L.J Smith as much as I wish I owned Kol, Niklaus and Elijah :( **

* * *

**Katherine's/Katerina's POV**

She turned as she heard footsteps approaching. She knew who it was. His scent was rather distinctive, after all there weren't many vampires as old as he. She wondered why he had followed her. She clearly remembered the day he had sworn to never speak to her again.

***Flashback***

"I wish to never see you again Katerina!" Elijah spoke coldly his dark eyes glaring at her intimidatingly. If the situation hadn't been so severe Katerina was sure she would be laughing now, she was certain Elijah hadn't ever shown as much emotion as he was currently showing. As it was she couldn't bring herself to laugh. She had broken something inside her 'Lijah, he wasn't the same man she had conversed with while waiting for Klaus to return from wherever he went. As his hand tightened against her neck she could feel the branches of the tree, he was pressing her against, stab her from behind. She had never felt so much pain.

"Why?" She choked out, gasping for breath. His hand loosened slightly, some foreign emotion flashed across his face. It wasn't a look she had ever seen before and once again she wondered what this Elijah was capable of.

"Because I swore to protect you" Elijah looked at her and hesitated "And we were once friends" He lets go of her with a sneer. "You betrayed me Katerina after everything I promised, after everything I did for you" He turned away from her in disgust and strode off.

Katerina gazed longingly after him, a tear slipping down her cheek. He wasn't her 'Lijah anymore. She had broken him. She angrily brushed the tear from her cheek and swore to herself to never let anyone get that close ever again. She and Elijah had both been wrong love existed but it only caused pain. Some people were just not meant to be able to feel love.

***End Flashback***

"Katerina," He spoke, his voice sending shivers down Katherine's back. His face was as expressionless as ever. But his voice gave him away, it held a touch of longing. A human would have missed it but Katherine wasn't a human anymore. The fact that he had missed her, comforted Katherine, she was pleased to know that he didn't hate her as he has claimed. She had felt so betrayed when she had found out that Klaus was planning to kill her. So she had ran. She hadn't stopped to question Elijah.

Oh, she had known there was something wrong with Klaus, all that blood didn't just come from tavern fights. He never had any injuries and Katerina hadn't been so foolishly in love that she would believe that Klaus was a better fighter than any man that dared challenge him. But she had ignored it. Elijah had sparked something inside of her. He had relighted, the 'Petrova fire' as her Mama used to say. She hadn't understood what Mama had meant then but she knew when she had met Elijah. He was something different. Elijah was a true noble man but Katherine knew a beast lay inside Elijah just waiting to be awakened, and that had intrigued Katerina more than anything.

Elijah had given her hope. Katerina had believed in love. The idea of love had always comforted her. She had liked to believe that there was someone out there just perfect for her. Elijah had strolled into her life and she was hooked there was no getting away and Katerina had accepted that. He had always scoffed when she mentioned love. She knew that someone must have hurt him, so she waited for him to realize, all the while being 'courted' by Klaus. Katherine knew she should have trusted Elijah, he wouldn't have hurt her but she had been astonished that Klaus, who she for a while had been smitten by, was actually devious enough to pretend to love her while he was callously planning on bleeding her over some stupid rock.

It had been a decade ago, that Katherine had found out from a witch named Elias, Elijah's former witch to be exact, that Elijah had been searching for a cure that would prevent her from dying. And he had found it. If she had stayed and listened to Elijah, she wouldn't have had to spend her life running from Klaus. It had only been half a century but Katherine could already foresee her future, it wasn't that hard. Klaus was deadly and extremely angry that she had escaped and turned into a vampire no less. He wouldn't kill her straight away, no, he would torture her until he got bored. He was an immortal who had lived for 500 hundred years, he probably had plenty of torture techniques. He had shown that after all when he had brutally slaughtered her family. Even her 7 year old sister, Isavela.

Tears filled Katherine's eyes as she remembered how she had found her family. She had contemplated giving up and just killing herself, what did she have to live for, but her Mama and Isavela's terrified expressions had made Katherine's decision. No, she wouldn't kill her self yet, she would get revenge. She would hurt Klaus the way he had hurt her. A cold, vengeful smirk lit on Katherine's face as she turned fully towards Elijah.

"Hello, Elijah," she said moving her hand to tuck in an loose curl. "Long time no see, My lord!" Katherine gave a teasing bow. Knowing fully well that Elijah would be able to see her breasts.

"Yes it has been a long time has it not Katerina," he said, purposefully ignoring her attempts at flirting. "I heard you had quite the chat with Elias?" He said questioningly.

"If it's to do with the potion Elijah, then yes, I know," Katherine calmly stated.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

"Not one to beat around the bush are you Katerina," He said with a smirk. He knew Katerina hated half truths and manipulations she was a rather blunt person. But as Elijah truly looked at her he thought to himself that maybe Katerina had changed. He had heard that she went by Katherine now, a new name to suit her new personality or was it a facade. Only time would tell and they had plenty of that.

"I'm sorry Elijah, I shouldn't have ran without listening to you first," Katerina said an honest smile blooming across her face, Elijah flinched inwardly. The smile reminded him too much of better times. When he would chase her around the Mikaelson garden.

_You're supposed to catch me._

_But if I catch you the game will be over._

How he longed to pull her into his arms and hold her close. He desperately wished more than anything that they were back in the garden sitting on the bench. With Katerina's brown curls flowing gently in the breeze, as she would argue passionately about how one should believe in love. They had also conversed about her future with his brother. He had felt jealousy then and he had known that he was in love with Katerina Petrova. But she was taken, she belonged to his brother. After all these years his brother would finally be free how could he steal that chance away from Niklaus? So he had stepped aside but he could not resist, he had searched for a way to save the only woman who had made him question everything. And when he had found it, he had argued with brother. But Niklaus wouldn't allow it._  
_

_We can save her Klaus _

_Save her, why should we save her?_

So he had given up. Klaus was cruel and cold but he was his brother. He couldn't stand against him. Or that was what Elijah had thought at the time. He had wondered occasionally if there was something wrong with him. Rebekah, Kol and Klaus were all brutal. They acted like true vampires. Elijah couldn't, he cared too much. Kol had once mockingly asked him if he was a vampire or not.

_What is wrong with you brother are you are vampire or not._

When Elijah hadn't replied Kol had carried on.

_We ARE better than they are. There just humans there all going to die one day anyway._

Rebekah had laughed and nodded in agreement.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Katerina who looked like she regretted having spoken.

"It's in the past Katerina," he said "I did things I wasn't proud of either." As her brown doe eyes glance up at him from beneath her lashes he's reminded of Tatia.

***Flashback***

"I love her Elijah!" Niklaus stated staring at his elder brother with anger and contempt. "If you care even the slightest for me then you will leave Tatia an I in peace." Elijah smirked.

"It would be impossible for me to leave you and Tatia in peace when she is the one that desires my company brother, I am not at fault if you are not capable of satisfying her," Niklaus' face fell but Elijah didn't notice. "If Tatia desires my company than who am I to deny a Lady what she wants!" Niklaus looked heartbroken, Elijah had to brutally push down the guilt and remorse he felt at his brother's expression.

Niklaus was younger than him. He didn't understand love and Elijah was in love with Tatia. He was a grown man now he needed to be wed else the rumors start. Elijah didn't wish to marry anybody but Tatia. Tatia made him feel alive. He loved Tatia so much that it was a physical and constant ache when he wasn't beside her. But the guilt renewed when he remembered the oath he and Rebekah had sworn. He knew that Mikael, their father, thought harshly of Nik and he and Bekah had promised to look after him. His stomach churned as he thought of Niklaus' last beating from Mikael. There had been blood everywhere It was only due to their mother's gift of magic that Niklaus had been saved. Their mother hadn't questioned Mikael she had only healed Nik and gazed disapprovingly at him, like it was Niklaus' fault.

"Elijah," a sultry voice stated in a pleased tone. And any uneasy feelings Elijah had disappeared as he turned towards Tatia with a welcoming smile. From the corner of his eye he saw Niklaus shoot him a betrayed look, which Elijah promptly ignored.

"It is good to see you," Tatia said coquettishly "I was going to stop by your home." Elijah raises an eyebrow in question. "To inform you that I have chosen you, Elijah, to escort me to the Moon Dance." Elijah's heart pounds as he gazes into her brown sinful eyes. He's falling, he's drowning, not even Niklaus' gasp of shock is enough to make him move his eyes from hers. He thinks he see's a satisfied expression cross her face but as he leans to kiss her, it's gone.

***End Flashback***

No, Elijah thought to himself Katerina was nothing like Tatia, she was different, she was better. Elijah gave up there was no point in running from the truth. He loved Katerina nothing could change that not even the loyalty he felt towards Niklaus. With a smile he pulled Katerina towards him. His eyes drinking her in. She lets out a gasp of surprise and Elijah is drawn to her ruby red lips. He can't help but sigh as his lips connect with hers. She tastes like fire and chocolate.

"Finally!" she says her tone impatient, as they separate for air. He looks at her in surprise "I've been waiting for you to do that for a very long time Elijah Mikaelson." He laughs and pulls her close again. He knows that he'll come to regret this, Katerina has changed she's Katherine Pierce now but he can't help himself. He doesn't trust her but he loves her and for now that will suffice.

* * *

Review ...

Thanks for reading. I apologize for any mistakes. :) Hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
